


Where were we

by Ginger112, SoGayItHurts



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 18:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16792222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginger112/pseuds/Ginger112, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoGayItHurts/pseuds/SoGayItHurts
Summary: 哈梅斯和内马尔照看卢卡，尽管他们很确定他比他们俩加起来还聪明五倍。





	Where were we

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Where Were We](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15566028) by [SoGayItHurts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoGayItHurts/pseuds/SoGayItHurts). 



门铃响了。

“谁呀？”兴奋的小卢卡从枕头底下探出头，为叮叮咚咚的门铃声欢欣不已。

“是哈梅斯，你记得他吗？”内马尔问道，放下乒乓球拍，朝门口走去。

因为从今天开始，卢卡要和他的爸爸在一起呆上一个星期，所以我们可以看到他们两个一整天下来都像傻瓜一样。早上他们去爬山，卢卡优雅地把每件事都做得无可挑剔，而内马尔最后却是被别人载下山的，因为他被绳子缠住了。

所以下午他们决定做一些压力比较小的活动——打乒乓球。卢卡又一次狠狠地虐菜了内马尔一顿，尽管他几乎连桌子都够不到。

“不，我不认识他，”卢卡朝他的爸爸跳过去，“他吓人吗？”

内马尔笑了，低头看着四岁的孩子。

“对，他特别吓人。他有尖尖的牙齿，恐怖的眼睛还有超级可怕的爪子，他用它们来抓卢卡！”内马尔逗他玩，绕着他转了一圈，把卢卡抱起来挠他的小肚皮。

“爸比！停下！”卢卡咯咯地笑了，有点害怕。

门铃又响了，内马尔急忙跑去门口，卢卡跟在他后面。

他打开门，看见戴着兜帽的哈梅斯面带微笑地站在黑暗中。

“等你开门等了好久。”他打了个招呼。内马尔翻了个白眼，然后伸出双臂拥抱他，不过他瞬间就被忽略了。

相反，哈梅斯夸张地倒抽了一口冷气，轻轻地把内马尔推开，朝惊恐的卢卡小跑跑去。

“他现在都长这么大了！”他温柔地把卢卡抱起来，用手臂托住。卢卡咯咯地笑了，小声说了句“我个子不大”，然后用他的小胳膊搂住了哈梅斯的脖子。

“噢，真不错，我连一个拥抱都没有？”内马尔问道，脸上挂着一丝微笑。

“噢，对不起，内，”哈梅斯心不在焉地道歉，仍然在玩弄着卢卡的头发，滔滔不绝地说着卢卡长大了多少。

“好吧，你爱卢卡胜过爱我也没关系。”

“噢，嘘。”哈梅斯轻轻地推了推他，然后把卢卡抱到了楼下的客厅，深感绝望的内马尔跟在他们后面。

在大约十分钟的时间里，哈梅斯和卢卡傻笑着，用内马尔甚至不确定是否真实存在的语言互相说着悄悄话。

“你们俩到底在说什么？”内马尔终于问道，感觉有点被冷落了。

“卢卡说我是他的最爱。”

“但我是他的爸比。”

“是啊，但他说我才是他的最爱。”

“可你只见过他两次。”

“可是，他还——”

内马尔窃笑一声，然后转向坐在他们中间的卢卡。

“卢卡，你最喜欢的人是谁？”

“妈咪。”

“然后是谁？”

“哈咪！”

哈梅斯笑了，用手指着他的男朋友。

“哈哈哈，看看你的表情。”

“噢，闭嘴。”

“从现在起，你可以叫我马崽小偷先生。”

“但是，卢卡，你在五分钟前还说不记得他。”

“我现在记得了！”卢卡嘿嘿笑，好像在故意惹恼他的爸爸。

“而且现在我们是最好的朋友了。”哈梅斯戏弄他说，他和这个小男孩击了个掌后看向内马尔，脸上带着厚脸皮的笑容。

“爸比这个人有点奇怪，不是吗？”哈梅斯小声对卢卡说，刚好能够让内马尔听到。

“爸比总是很奇怪，”卢卡咯咯地笑，又和哈梅斯击掌。内马尔翻了个白眼。卢卡小口喘着气说。

“你想知道今天早上我们去爬山的时候他干了什么吗？”他问哈梅斯，哈梅斯急切地点了点头。

内马尔叹了口气，站起身。

“我要去厨房做卢卡最爱可可米，你们两个家伙就是在欺负我。”他离开了房间，只留下卢卡和哈梅斯两个人偷笑。

五分钟后，哈梅斯漫步到厨房，蹑手蹑脚地跟在他的男朋友后面，然后吻上他的侧颈。

发现内马尔没有任何反应，哈梅斯皱起眉头，双唇往上移，轻轻啄着他的脖子，用双臂温柔地搂住瘦削男人的腰，仍然热情地吻着他，越来越往上靠近内马尔的脸。

仍旧没有反应。

没过多久，哈梅斯的嘴唇就弄得内马尔的下巴痒痒的，他用头发轻轻挠着内马尔的耳朵。

“你想要什么，叛徒？”内马尔问道，稍稍扯了扯嘴角。

“噢，现在你想说话了？”哈梅斯问道，他把嘴唇从内马尔的脸上移开了几秒钟，然后继续亲吻他男朋友的脸颊。

“卢卡在哪？”内马尔问道，他说话时哈梅斯也完全没有停下动作。

“我给他放了一部电影。”哈梅斯轻喘着，嘴唇从内马尔的皮肤上移开，但最终还是压在了他的颈窝。

“很好，因为他现在需要睡觉了。”内马尔一边说，一边把热牛奶倒进杯子里，放在一碗可可米旁边。哈梅斯对他的男朋友皱起眉头。

“你怎么皱着眉？”当内马尔意识到哈梅斯正盯着他看时，他问道。

“因为我都吻了你那么久，你却根本没有对我做出任何反应。”

“好吧，是我的错，我以为你说我很奇怪来着。”

“噢，得了吧，就这样？你是很奇怪，但我真的非常非常爱你。”

“比爱卢卡还要多吗？”

“我回答不了这个问题。”

“你选你真正的男朋友还是他的儿子？”

“我不知道。”

“你真会欺负人。”

“怪人。”哈梅斯笑着说，内马尔用自己的双唇偷袭他，大大咧咧地碾着他的唇。尽管如此，厨房的空气还是瞬间升温，向激烈的厨房餐桌限制级画面发展。

内马尔坐在厨房的桌子上，他的高个子男友站在他两腿中间，他们热烈地亲吻着，唇舌交缠。他们似乎不会在短时间内结束，直到茫然而困倦的卢卡推开厨房的门。

“爸比，我的可可米在哪儿？”他一边揉着眼睛一边问。两个男人终于松开彼此。

“来，就在这里，走吧，我们去看电影！”内马尔回答道，把可可米递给卢卡，然后握着他的手，小男孩一路蹦蹦跳跳地回到客厅。

这部电影很有趣，对卢卡来说是这样。他喘着粗气，笑着，又冲反派皱着眉头，简直令人难以忍受的可爱。

最后，在一个多小时的电影结束后，内马尔转头看向他的小宝贝，他的儿子正靠在他的胳膊上睡觉。

“哈梅斯，看，卢卡睡着了——”内马尔开始呼唤他的男朋友，直到他发现哈梅斯也睡着了。有时，哈梅斯比卢卡更像个软绵绵的小孩，他太天真无邪了。

房子里寂静无声，内马尔微笑着看着他最爱的两个人睡着，这份平静、安宁让他感到幸福。但他最爱看他们睡得这么香的原因是，他要把他们折腾醒。

他在电视上找到了一段他一直保存着的录音，是一个电视节目中的一个片段，里面有一个男人尖叫得像在被血腥地谋杀一样。他对自己傻笑着，把音量调到最大，那个男人的尖叫声瞬间穿透了夜晚的寂静。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”几英里外都能听到这个男人的声音，它尖叫着、叫喊着、哭泣着，几秒钟之内就把哈梅斯和卢卡吵醒了。

“那是什么东西？”哈梅斯问，他受到了轻微的惊吓，但更多是在为从睡梦中被吵醒而生气。卢卡揉了揉眼睛，捶了他爸比的胳膊。

“快停下！”卢卡满腹牢骚地说，现在已经完全清醒了。

“好吧，小家伙，你现在需要洗个澡，准备睡觉。”内马尔说着站起来，抓住卢卡的手领他上楼。

“你知道……我可以帮你照顾他上床睡觉的。”当他们走进豪华的浴室时，哈梅斯告诉他。

“我不会让你一个人留在我儿子身边的，宝贝们。”内马尔傻笑着说。

“哦，得了吧，你可以休息一天，就今天一天。”哈梅斯要求道。内马尔停了下来，看着他。

“你确定你想要这么做吗？”

“是啊，是啊，这能让你休息一会。”

“但是你确定你能做好这些事吗？”

“我不会在一刻钟内就把你儿子杀掉的。”

“但是如果你需要任何帮助——”

“我会叫你的，我知道，下楼去，给自己弄点吃的。”

内马尔笑了，亲了亲哈梅斯的脸颊，主动拥抱了他。

“我太他妈的爱你了。”

“等会儿再谢谢我。”哈梅斯把手放在内马尔的头发上，轻轻地捋了捋，“现在，小家伙在哪儿呢？”

内马尔心满意足地漫步走下楼。他的脑海中浮现了很多画面，和哈梅斯一起领养小孩，和哈梅斯一起变老，和哈梅斯一起度过余生。

事实上，他敢肯定，他没有哪天不在想着退休的事。虽然还不是现在，但最终，他会从足球场退役，过上普通人的生活。也许到了那个时候，就不会有人再关心他的感情生活，也没有人会在意他是否是在和哈梅斯恋爱。

迟早他能毫无顾忌地和哈梅斯永远在一起。而这也正是他会做的。

“内！”差不多二十分钟后，哈梅斯的声音从楼上传来。

“怎么了，宝贝？”内马尔喊道。

“卢卡想要你来和他道晚安。”

内马尔心花怒放地走进他那间宽敞的备用卧室，轻轻地坐在床边。

“看看你，全身上下暖烘烘的，准备好睡觉啦。”他微笑着抚弄卢卡的头发。

“哈咪说，如果我动作快一点，他就会给我念个故事。”

“你和他说谢谢了吗？”

“说啦，他会和我们待在一起吗？”

“会。”

“永远吗？”

“不，到明天早上。”

“啊……”小卢卡皱起眉头。

“猜猜谁有故事书？”哈梅斯轻轻踢开门，卢卡高兴地拍起手来。

“故事！”卢卡欢呼道。哈梅斯坐在床的另一边，面朝着内马尔。

然后他开始念故事。

卢卡聚精会神地听着故事的发展，每当哈梅斯扮演一个角色时，他就对着他咯咯地笑。而内马尔只是看着他们微笑。

他希望能一直这样。他希望他可以过得更快乐，能和他最爱的两个傻瓜一起生活，能永远看着他们的笑容微笑。

然而考虑到这只是一个暂时的时刻，哈梅斯迟早会回到马德里，卢卡也会回到他的妈妈身边，他也知道自己的幻想实际上毫无意义。

所以他尽可能地享受这样的时光，任由他对他们两人的爱淹没自己。

故事一讲完卢卡就打了个哈欠，慢慢地开始打瞌睡。

“晚安，爸比，晚安，哈梅斯。”

内马尔俯身在他的小宝贝的太阳穴上吻了一下，然后关上灯，离开了房间。

“我带孩子还挺不错的，你不觉得吗？”他们一起走向内马尔的卧室时，哈梅斯笑着说。

“谁，你？”

“是的，我。”

“随你怎么说，宝贝。”

哈梅斯用胳膊肘轻轻地撞了一下内马尔的肩膀，但是之后伸手悄悄地扣紧了他的手指。

“我真的很爱你。”内马尔轻声但清晰地说。

“卢卡更爱我。”

“别太高兴了，他明天就会忘记的。”

“也许你也会忘记。”

“也许我会呢。”

他们终于到了卧室的门口，内马尔推开门，等哈梅斯走进来后立马关上了门。

“现在……”他开口道，两眼直勾勾地盯着哈梅斯的嘴唇，无法移开视线。他压到高个子男孩的身上，一只手攀上他的背，一边朝他傻笑，一边继续说着话。

“我们说到哪儿了？”


End file.
